yogibearfandomcom-20200214-history
Yogi's Space Race
Yogi's Space Race is a 90-minute Saturday morning cartoon program block produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions from September 9 to December 2, 1978 for NBC. The show also appeared on BBC in the United Kingdom. It contained the following four segments: * Yogi's Space Race: intergalactic racing competitions with Yogi Bear, Jabberjaw, Huckleberry Hound and several new characters. * Galaxy Goof-Ups: Yogi Bear, Scare Bear, Huckleberry Hound and Quack-Up as four intergalactic police officers and their leader, Captain Snerdley. * The Buford Files: Buford is a lazy bloodhound who solves mysteries in Fenokee County with two teenagers, Cindy Mae and Woody. * The Galloping Ghost: Nugget Nose is a ghost miner who haunts the Fuddy Dude Ranch and is a guardian to Wendy and Rita. When Galaxy Goof-Ups was given its own half-hour timeslot on November 4, 1978, Yogi's Space Race was reduced to 60 minutes; in early 1979, the Space Race segment and Buford and the Galloping Ghost were also spun-off in their own half-hour series until September 1979. Characters * Yogi Bear and Scare Bear (voiced by Daws Butler and Joe Besser, respectively): While Yogi remains unchanged save for the change in setting, his regular sidekick Boo Boo does not appear. Instead, his partner is Scare Bear, a small fuzzy bear who is afraid of almost everything. * Huckleberry Hound and Quack-Up (voiced by Butler and Mel Blanc, respectively): Quack-Up is the crazy and clumsy pilot of the team, while Huck just rests at the top of their ship. * Jabberjaw and Buford (voiced by Frank Welker): Jabberjaw is still on his search for respect from his original series. Their race ship contains a track on which Buford runs to increase speed, which is seldom used since it's hard to keep him awake. Jabberjaw was once seen running on it during The Saturn 500. * Nugget Nose, Wendy, and Rita (voiced by Welker, Marilyn Schreffler, and Pat Parris, respectively): The only racing team in the race that's a trio instead of a duo. * Captain Good/Phantom Phink and Clean Kat/Sinister Sludge: (voiced by Welker) To the eyes of the other characters, Captain Good is the personification of good sportsmanship and fights for everything right, while he's actually Phantom Phink, a space racer who uses all possible sorts of cheating (like Dick Dastardly), except that he actually wins some races, crossing the finish line either as Captain Good or as Phantom Phink. Although Good/Phink never tricks people into believing they are seeing both of them at the same time and Phink never shows up for the start of any race, nobody suspects they're one and the same. Good/Phink usually tries to get help from people who live on the planets where the races take place, no matter which identity he must use. Clean Kat/Sinister Sludge is Captain Good's/Phantom Phink's pet cat/dog. Clean Kat is a white and snobbish cat while Sinister Sludge is a brown dog who's usually told by Phink to shut up. Good/Phink and Kat/Sludge usually morph together, although he is capable of doing it separated from his master, such as in the Saturn 500, when Phink says dogs aren't allowed on Mars, and he morphs, causing Phink to say cats aren't either, while in the Mizar Marathon when Good said that cats aren't allowed in a castle, to which he morphs, with Good responding that goes for dogs, too. * The Narrator (voiced by Gary Owens): This unseen character is the narrator of the Space Race, and presenter of the Space Race Biography. He sometimes talks to the characters of the series. * El Fabuloso: The Space Race's official computer which often speaks in Spanish. It analyzes the races to catch any cheat practiced and often disqualifies Phantom Phink for cheating. Phink usually utilizes his alter-ego to proceed on the race because of that. In Franzia, after Good/Phink tricks the local version of The Hunchback of Notre Dame to stop the other racers, El Fabuloso finally discovers they're one and the same, but no one believes it and the narrator assumes El Fabuloso has a malfunction. To keep his secret identity, Phink has to convert into Captain Good to save the Space Racers. ''Space Race Biography'' The series often introduces the biography of some Space Racers or their ancestors. Phantom Phink was once described as a "descendant" of Dr. Jekyll, who was described looking like Captain Good while Mr. Hyde looks like Phink, giving an idea of Good's/Phink's original look that contradicts the believe he's a dog since this is his shape as Phantom Phink's pet and Sludge is the one to have a biography. Episodes # The Saturn 500 - September 9, 1978 # The Neptune 9000 - September 16, 1978 # The Pongo Tongo Classic - September 23, 1978 # Nebuloc-The Prehistoric Planet - September 30, 1978 # The Spartikan Spectacular October - 7, 1978 # The Mizar Marathon - October 14, 1978 # The Lost Planet of Atlantis - October 21, 1978 # Race Through Oz October - 28, 1978 # Race Through Wet Galoshes - November 4, 1978 # The Borealis Triangle - November 11, 1978 # Race to the Center of the Universe - November 18, 1978 # Race Through the Planet of the Monsters - November 25, 1978 # Franzia - December 2, 1978 Notes/trivia * Yogi's Space Race was made from the success and hype of the original Star Wars film, evident in the style of the show's Star Wars-esque title card. * Hanna-Barbera and ABC had no intention of the series going beyond thirteen episodes, as in the last episode the narrator alludes to this, before cutting himself of and instead tells the audience to watch out for another race to come. * The series has yet to be released on any home format. }} Category:TV series